


【漢康】Son of Sea-中

by Lovw



Series: 【漢康】Son of Sea [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※赤月點的人魚AU！※上篇請走https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885607





	【漢康】Son of Sea-中

　　漢克回去後胡亂睡了個覺，第二天早上六點半被自己定好的鬧鐘喚醒時他恍恍惚惚，甚至覺得昨晚的所見所聞可能只是個夢。

　　他盯著天花板發了一陣呆才探出半個身體在床邊撈自己的外套，往口袋裡一掏，摸出兩張小小的皺巴巴玻璃紙。

　　「是真的啊……」安德森副隊長重重吐出一口氣，將糖球包裝紙撂進垃圾桶中，昨晚那尾年輕人魚吃完糖以後很自然地將玻璃紙還給他，合情合理，這種不能自然分解的垃圾總不能留在大海裡嘛，於是漢克也就收了回來。

　　洗漱完以後漢克下樓去了供應自助吧的餐廳，端了一托盤食物找個角落位置快速解決了自己的早餐，然後將剩下的東西裝進一個紙袋，拎著跨出飯店大門往昨晚的路線前進。

　　太陽已經升起，漢克在森林海岸線邊找到疑似目標的珊瑚礁時已經被曬得滿頭大汗，上帝啊，要是每天都來回那麼一兩趟，他肯定要瘦！

　　那塊黑色三角狀的珊瑚礁比他想像中大，露出海面的高度約有三到四層樓那麼高，漢克站在小淺灘上，手掌圈起嘴對著數十公尺遠的礁石喊：「康納？康納！」

　　等了數十秒，回應他的只有陣陣海潮。

　　「不是這裡嗎……」漢克抓抓鬍子，正想繼續往前走的時候忽然聽見潑剌一聲響，礁石旁邊不遠處的海裡跳出了東西。

　　就像海豚一樣，那尾傳說中的生物以優美的弧線躍出閃耀的海面，搖擺著大大的尾鰭重新落入了水底。

　　「老天……」饒是已經有了心理準備，漢克還是被震驚了，昨晚光線昏暗他只看了個大概輪廓，現在大白天的，他清晰看見康納是怎麼使用那條魚尾巴在淺水裡朝他游動過來。

　　「安德森先生，您來了！」人魚青年歡喜地順著浪花沖刷撲上了沙灘，兩隻手臂撐著上半身仰起來：「我就知道您是位有信用的好人。」

　　漢克聞言笑了笑，這小人魚嘴巴上這麼說，卻是肯定了周遭沒其他人才現身的吧，不過康納會有戒心也是很正常的，他並沒有將這點放在心上。

　　「我不知道你喜歡吃什麼，就隨意拿了。」老警官蹲了下來讓視線和人魚齊平，他打開紙袋：「這裡有些麵包、沙拉、肉和蛋，還有水果……」

　　康納的確不挑食，漢克給什麼就吃什麼。他先是吞下三個蜂蜜可頌和兩個貝果，再接過用大沙拉盒裝在一起的生菜、水果、炒蛋、薯泥和牛肉片，用叉子不急不緩地吃，儀態良好，像是以前就使用過餐具的樣子。

　　漢克看著曲起魚尾坐在海水裡大快朵頤的人魚，康納的尾和鰭乍看之下是黑色，但在陽光照耀下仔細瞧，鱗片折射出的光暈是深海般的墨藍。

　　「這些都很美味，謝謝您。」

　　人魚還挺能吃的啊，漢克收回康納還給他的食器，問道：「有吃飽嗎？」

　　「有。」康納答：「非常飽呢，好久沒吃撐了。」

　　漢克忍不住打量了一下康納赤裸的身軀，看起來挺精瘦的，肚子也沒鼓起來的樣子，莫非他的胃袋比較大，不只在肚腹那一塊，還延伸到魚尾的部分？嗯……這條長尾巴根部肥壯線條流暢，看起來就很能游的樣子。

　　「安德森先生，」康納在沙灘裡掘了幾下，像變戲法一樣挖出了一個扇貝：「這是謝禮……」

　　人魚用拇指指尖扣住貝殼的接縫處，如同翻閱一本書那樣輕鬆將其打開，漢克還正訝異於他的力氣時，康納便友好地微笑了起來：「請您收下吧！」

　　一顆潔白渾圓的小珍珠嵌在貝肉上，閃爍著珠光。

　　「我的珊瑚礁背面有個岩洞，那裡的水下有更多珠貝，我可以帶您過去採集……」

　　「噢不，這我不能要！」漢克跳了起來：「聽著孩子，我不是為了要報酬才來幫助你的，所以你不需要去找這些珍珠。」

　　人魚歪著頭看他，一臉懵懂的樣子，也不知道到底明不明白。

　　漢克嘆氣：「你的感謝我收下了，但是這樣就足夠了……我的薪水還不錯，車子跟房子都有了，不需要額外的橫財也能過得……很好。」

　　康納眨眨眼，片刻後開口說：「你不好。」

　　「嗯？！」

　　「我感覺到你是個傷心的人。」人魚慢慢地說，他拉住漢克的手心：「雖然我不能知道具體發生過什麼，但是我想著如果可以，希望使您感到快樂。我以為人類都會喜歡財富，是我用錯了方式，相當抱歉。」

　　「……你並沒有錯。」老安德森一向忌諱別人提起他的傷疤，可是很奇異地，現在他完全沒有感到擅自被讀取情緒的冒犯不悅。或許是因為人魚微涼的手掌握著他的力道那麼溫柔，夢幻生物倒映著波光的眼神純潔得就像這片連著天的乾淨海域，充滿不問緣由的廣闊包容力。

　　向大自然的化身訴說自己的悲傷並不是什麼難為情的事情。

 

 

　　漢克一天給康納帶兩次食物，認識第五天時，他接受了康納的建議，游到人魚暫時棲身的岩洞裡去「拜訪」。

　　從陸地上看，黑色珊瑚礁是一塊堅硬結實的巨石，但繞到背面才知道原來這裡大部份是中空內凹的，像對著外海大張的鯨魚嘴。

　　康納對於人類的應邀顯得很開心，他在水裡鑽來鑽去，不時冒頭獻寶似地從海底撈了幾個小珠貝上來堆在漢克身邊，然後又捉了隻色彩鮮豔的海星問他要不要玩：「這個對人類來說沒有毒的。」

　　「不用了，你自己玩吧。」坐在洞裡，腳泡海水的漢克感到好笑，他不禁伸手像誇獎叼回飛盤的相撲那樣摸摸康納的髮頂──人魚的棕色短髮總是像梳過一樣整齊，即使泡在海裡，額前那一綹也不會溼答答地黏在肌膚上，可能……防水吧？

　　「我不玩這個，漢克。」和他已經完全熟悉的康納叫著警督的名字：「如果你不要，那我就吃掉了。」

　　「等……！」

　　漢克想制止已經來不及了，康納已經將海星塞進嘴裡，遠比人類堅硬數倍的牙齒一合發出了脆響，那可憐的棘皮動物頓時就沒了半邊。

　　「哦天啊，別讓我看到你吃這些！」漢克到現在還是不能適應這畫面，人魚不僅食量奇大，似乎還處於海中食物鏈相當高的位置，就他這幾天所見，康納好像什麼都能吃！第一次看到他捉沙灘上的寄居蟹整隻連殼吞時，人類的眼珠簡直都要掉出來。

　　「我今天帶來的食物不夠嗎？」漢克沉痛地反省。

　　「夠的，但是，」康納遲疑地看看漢克又看看流著黃色汁液的半個海星：「人類的食物都非常柔軟，我偶爾會想吃些有口感的零嘴……」

　　「……」

　　人魚撐住岩石出水坐在他身邊，開始撬珠貝：「你真的不想要珍珠嗎？」

　　「唉，說了不用的……」

　　「那我吃掉了。」康納捧著一瓣扇貝像喝湯那樣吮食著貝肉，吸溜一下將裡面的珍珠含進嘴哩，咬得嘎嘎響。

　　原來這個他也吃啊……算了，吃貝肉跟珍珠還能接受，比起嗑硬殼的海中生物好得多。

　　漢克無奈：「我之後帶點硬糖來給你磨牙吧。」

　　「好啊，謝謝。」

 

 

　　和人魚認識的第七天，漢克在康納的邀約下與他一起看了日出。

　　天還沒亮老警察就來到了偏僻的海邊，等待著他的人魚青年立刻從水裡冒出，揮手招呼他下水。

　　漢克脫掉上衣和海灘鞋壓在一塊石頭底下，和康納一起游往他的岩洞。等待太陽升起時，康納不經意地說：「漢克，你似乎瘦了。」

　　「是嗎？」老警察低頭摸自己的肚腩，好像是小了點，多虧了這一周以來的每日健行和游泳。

　　「──而且你變得比較快樂了。」康納接著說。

　　漢克一愣，就在此時，橘紅色的日輪在海平線的那一端緩緩探出頭，晨曦灑上他們的臉和身體，一瞬間整片海面起伏著粼粼的曉光，身處在這壯麗偉大的景觀之中，被海洋環抱，人類和他的憂愁彷彿無限地縮小了，顯得多麼微不足道。

　　漢克．安德森的喉頭忽然哽住了，自從出事以來第一次，他想起兒子時心中是這麼滿脹著柔情，而不是以前那些幾乎要毀滅自己的無邊黑暗。他的小男孩……如果柯爾也能看見這場日出該有多好。

　　「漢克，美嗎？」康納在他身邊晃著鱗片閃亮的尾鰭不時拍打海面，鹹鹹的水滴飛濺到漢克臉上，而男人並沒有伸手去擦。

　　「──很美，」他沙啞地說：「非常美……」

**Author's Note:**

> 　　養狗要訣：不能讓牠亂吃東西、要定時餵，還要陪玩，然後可以從中獲得療癒……嗯跟養人魚有八成像呢！XD  
> 　　然後漢克餵食康納的東西基本上都是比較沒有人工添加物的東西，大概覺得對方是生活在大自然裡的野生動物的關係（？


End file.
